One Week RELOADED
by AngelElric05
Summary: The lives of the Faruba cast in a week.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Time for a new fic! This fic is called One Week, and it's related to the hit song by The Bare Naked Ladies.

Shigure: Where? Where are they?

Kyo: There are none you sick bastard!

Yuki: Here we go again…

Me: Ok ok This fic is going to have 7 chapters and each chapter is going to be a day in the life of so-and-so, and it's support to be one week in the crazy world of Fruits Basket.

Tohru: I think I get it.

Yuki: Well if Miss Honda get's it then it shouldn't be to bad.

Me: Ok in the first chapter it's Sunday (but it's really Wednesday) and we'll see what Kyo does when no one is home!

Kyo: (Oh CRAP!)

Me: Let's start!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET SO ALL YOU PEOPLE IN THE SUITS WITH YOUR FANCY BRIEF CASES DON'T CAME ANY CLOSER!

A Day in the life of Kyo!

"I have to go to the market, and I wont be back until this evening!" said Tohru as she grabbed her purse, and was getting ready to walk out the door, but she wasn't paying attention and she bumped into Kyo, and turning him into the cat. "Oh, I'm sorry Kyo-kun!" said Tohru.

"Damn it! Oh well might as well wait this out, like all the other times."

"That's the spirit! Well I'm off." And with that Tohru was out the door.

Kyo was all by himself. Yuki went to his garden and Shigure was in town talking to his editor. So Kyo knew what he should do with him being all alone.

"TIME FOR THIS CAT TO GET DOWN WITH IS BAD SELF!" Kyo went to his room, and got his secret stash of Cat Nip, and took a big hit off of it. Now being on a cat high he turned up the stereo, and it was playing his favorite cat song, The kitty dance song! ( From funnyjunk)

Kyo: "Cat and I'm kitty cat and I dance dance dance dance and I dance dance dance dance." (Starts dancing on his hiend legs) "Cat I'm a kitty cat and I meow meow meow meow and I meow meow meow. Cate I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance."

Kyo kept on dancing and singing until tohru, Yuki and Shigure got home, and he transformed back.

Yuki: So this is what you do when no one is home?

Tohru: Eeeekkkkk! (covers eyes)

Shigure: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!

Kyo: Oh Shut up I bet you guys do weird stuff in your spare time also!

Me: how did you all like that?

Kyo: oh great now everyone knows my secret!

Shigure: (is still laughing)

Tohru: (is still in shock)

Yuki: No comment.

Me: The next chapter we will see a day in the life of Shigure!

Shigure: O.O?

Me: RR PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ahhhh chapter two of One Week!

Shigure: And this one is going to about me?

Me: Yup!

Shigure: Oh no!

Me: Oh yes!

Day in the life of Shigure

"Good bye Shigure we're off to school now!" said Tohru as her Yuki and Kyo were walking out the door.

"Oh Tohru please don't leave me with out a hug!" said Shigure as he ran to Tohru and glomped her, and turning into a dog.

"I think he did that on purpose," said Yuki.

"Most likely that sick bastard!" yelled Kyo.

"Well no harm done I'll just hang out hear until I change back," said Shigure.

"Okay then, we'll see you later!" said Tohru and the three friends walked out.

Shigure waited a little bit to make sure they were completely gone, and that was when his real fun would begin. He opened the front door and ran into Tokyo for a little morning fun. He ran into the park, and let the cute High School girls pet and play with him, and say what a cute little puppy he was. After some time Shigure went walking around, to find some water when the dogcatchers got him, and put him in the pound!

"No! Not again!" yelled Shigure, as he was taken to the pound, and when they got there they placed him in a small champed cage, with another dog.

"Oh no this isn't good I'm going to change back soon, and this will be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done, expect for that, and that, and that, and that, and that, and maybe that too." While he was thinking Shigure, turned back into a human, and the guards saw him, the first thing that came to their minds was WTF!

"Yes sorry about this you see, I was drying my cloths, when alien rice balls came and got me, and stuck me in here, um may I please use your phone?" Shigure called his house and lucky for him Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were home, but it was Kyo who picked up the phone, and listened to Shigure's crazy story.

"Nah, hows about I leave you there so you can learn your lesson! You sicko!" hangs up.

So Shigure had to sit there all night.

Me: That was Monday, and next is sTuesday, and it will be YUKI!

Yuki: oh boy…

Shigure: how embarrassing!.

Me: RR PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey everyone what's up? I just got back from my vacation to Kansas City, Missouri and let's just say I had a great time, and sorry I've not posted anything for some time but hey we authors need breaks.

Kyo: You're a fanfic writer you don't need to take vacations!

Me: Shut up!

Yuki: So which chapter is this?

Me: This is Tuesday and we take a look in a day in the life of you Yuki.

Yuki: Oh great…

Kyo: Damn Rat.

Me: Ok let's get this show on the road!

Tuesday Yuki

Yuki was walking down the hallway carrying a giant stack of books when with out knowing it Tohru bumped into him and turning him into a rat.

"I'm so sorry Sohma-kun!"Said Tohru.

"It's Okay Honda-san," said Yuki, " I'll just go and hide in the boy's bathroom until I change back," and Yuki ran off to the locker room, and hide in the back of the room so no one could see him.

"Now would be a good time for me to work on my secret plan," said the evil rat prince, and with that over a dozen rats came out from the walls, floor, and toilets, and were a waiting Yuki's command. (Kind of like that one weird movie with all the rats, and the guy controlled them)

"Now listen to me my fellow rats! Today is the day when we finally get that orange cat Kyo, we will get him!" said the evil Yuki, and all the other rats cheered, and they ran out of the locker room, and were off to find Kyo. Kyo was on the roof with Tohru when the rats finally made it up there.

"Now Kyo it is time, time for you the hunter to become the hunted!"

"What the…?"

"EEWWwww! Rats!"

"Now… atta!" but before Yuki could finish him command he turned back into a human, a naked human. "Ahhhhh… Never mind you can all go home." And the rats ran back to they're hiding spots.

"This is just wrong!" yelled Kyo.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK! Sohma-kun put some cloths on!" screamed Tohru.

Me: What did you guys think?

Yuki: O.O (is in shock)

Kyo: (is in bigger shock)

Tohru: (is speechless)

Me: Ok.. next chapter is Wednesday and it'll be Akito!

Akito: Huh what?

Me: Till then bye bye boo!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey there everybody. I can't believe the reviews I'm getting for this story, I'm lovin it!

McDonalds guys show up with their briefcases, and big fancy suits saying I can't say that it's copyright fraud.

Me: Ok… moving on. I didn't think my story was going to get much praise as It did, and this is inspiring me to write more. Now in this chapter it's Wednesday and it's time for us to see what Akito does when no one is looking. I will warn you guys I don't like Akito, cause he's mean! So please forgive me for what I do to him.

Akito: I'll get Hatori to erase all your memories!

Me: Whatever psychopath!

Wednesday Akito

Akito lied on the floor of the Sohma house, and he was asleep, because Hatori gave him some meds that would knock him out for a few days. Now let's see what's inside of Akito's dream world.

Akito was having a nice dream of him flying around in the clouds with the Care Bears. Him and Grumpy Bear were having tea, and saying that they wish they could open up more to people, and not be mean all the time. That was when Bedtime Bear fell off from his cloud and knocked Akito out of Care-a-Lot into Bikini Bottom, where him and Spongebob caught jellyfish all day, and ate krabby patties. Akito was having a load of fun, and for once in his life his was happy, but sadly Akito was awaken by Hatori, and now he was grumpy again.

"Oh shut up I don't have time for this! Now I'm going to give you this shot and it'll keep you awake for a few days, and I don't want you getting all grumpy on me like you always do!" said Hatori.

"Oh Shut up!" and with that Hatori gave Akito his shot in the rear, and Akito was up for the rest of the week, and very very grumpy. Poor Hatori-san.

Me: Well that's it for this chapter. Next will be Thursday with Ayame!

Ayame: Yes Yes I'm a star now!

Me: RR PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey there everyone and this is the what… Oh Thursday and it's Ayame's turn. I sorry I had to think about it for a sec cause it's been a while. I've been busy, going to see friends, trying to find work, working around the house. So here's Thursday with the always wonderful, and beautiful Ayame!

Thursday Ayame

Ayame was sitting in his house watching WE channel, and thinking about calling his younger brother Yuki to see if he wanted to come over and watch. So Ayame grabbed the phone and gave his brother a call.

"Hello Yuki this is Ayame I was wondering if you would like to come over and watch some WE channel with me?"

There was no response from the other side just silence, then Ayame heard, Kyo call Yuki down to get the phone.

"Hey you damn rat your crazy brother is on the phone and he wants you to watch the WE channel with him at his house!"

This of course shocked Yuki, he gave it some thought, and he decided to go on ahead and go cause if he didn't then Ayame would just come over and force himself on to Tohru. Yuki went to his brother's house, and they sat together, and watched Bridevillas. They laughed at how mean the brides were when they were support to be happy, weeping, beautiful flowers. After it was all over, Ayame asked Yuki if he could use his measurements for weddings dress that a girl around his measurements had asked for.

"Well will you?"

Yuki: O.O

"Well?"

"Okay just this once!"

Me: LOL I was doing some fanservice for anyone who thinks Yuki would look good in a wedding dress.

Ayame: Oh Yuki you look so cute I could just die!

Yuki: I wish you would!

Ayame: I'M HURT NOW!

Me: The next chapter will be Friday Hatsuharu.

Haru: Thanks I'm looking forward to it.

Me: RR PLZ


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey folks it's me I'm back again with chapter 6 of "One Week" And now it's Hatsuharu's turn!

Haru: I'm glad you decided to write a chapter about me, um by any change is Yuki going to be in it?

Me: Yes!

Haru: (Hearts go off in his eyes)

Me: Let's begin now shall we!

Friday Hatsuharu

It was finally the end of the week, and Hatsuharu was tired of school work. He wanted to hang out with Yuki at Shigure's house. Hatsuharu had always loved Yuki since they were little, but he was never really able to show his love for Yuki, and he really wanted to. Haru was walking around the back of the school when he saw that Prince Yuki fanclub practicing their cheer.

L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI YUKI LALALALALLALALALALALA (Pose)

Haru was amazed how they could show their love for Yuki with a cheer. And he wanted to show Yuki his love with that method.

"Um pardon me girls!"

"Yes," said Matoko, the president.

"Are you the Prince Yuki Fanclub. You love honor and adore Yuki, and you protect him?"

"Yes we are, I am Motoko the President, and what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could join your club?"

This shocked the Prince Yuki Fangirls. Who wouldn't be I mean no man has ever joined the Prince Yuki Fanclub.

"Are you sure you want to join?" asked Matoko.

"Just tell me where to sign."

"Okay"

The following Monday when Yuki, Kyo, and tohru were walking to school, they were stopped by Haru.

"Haru what are you doing?" asked Yuki.

"Oh you'll see," said Haru as he took his stance.

"L-O-V-E I LOVE YUKI YUKI LALALLALALALA LALALALALALALAA (poses)

Everyone swetdropped at the site of Haru doing the Prince Yuki fanclub cheer. And he did that for the rest for year.

Me: Tada wasn't that great?

Yuki: Not really! (is being clung on to by Haru)

Haru: It wasn't that bad.

Yuki: yes it was!

Me: the next and last chapter will be Saturday, and this time it'll be Hatori!

Hatori: Oh grand.

Me: RR PLZ!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: HEY EVERYONE I AM SOOOOO SORRY I'VE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON! I've been trying to find a job, and today I got a call back, and I got hired as a telephone surveyor and I start next week. So I will close this fanfic with the long awaited chapter 7 of One Week.

Kyo: It's about freakin' time you did. How long were you going to keep us waiting?

Me: SORRY I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I BEG YOU! (acting like Ritsu) GOMEN NASI! I'M SORRY MY FANS! GOMEN NASI! I FEEL BAD FOR ANYONE WHO HAS THE SAME NAME AS ME (Which is Lauren) GOMEN NASI!

Kyo: In this chapter w will be seeing what Hatori does on his day off, when he has no one to take care of.

Me: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET GOMEN NASI!

Saturday Hatori

Hatori sat in his office, looking over his paper work from the past 6 days. This week has kept Hatori busy, cause everyone in his family, can't behave for more them one day.

" I swear why do I put up with all of this?" said Hatori as he sat back in his chair, " First I had to put Kyo in a 2 hour rehab for taking drugs (catnip). Then I had to bail Shigure out of the dog pound, and give him a rabbi's shot. Tuesday Yuki had had a lot of rat scratches on him from his rat followers. I told him not to let the rats make him their ruler. Wednesday I had to give Akito a shot which was not the greatest thing to do in the world, and he wouldn't stop gripping about how I woke him up from his nice dream in Care-A lot. Like I care a lot, I made a funny. And once again or should I say twice again Yuki caused me some more problems. Thursday Ayame had a black eye from Yuki cause he told everyone that Yuki molded a dress for him. And Friday Haru came into my office crying like a baby. Yuki beat the living crap out of him after he confused his love for Yuki in a cheer. I swear he needs to get over Yuki. Yuki doesn't love him back. Well that was my crazy week." Said Hatori as he finished his audio diary. "I hate to see what will happen next week."

Me: Dun dun dun. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WEEK?

Kyo: Is there going to be a sequel?

Me: Maybe I don't know yet.

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, Hatori, Haru, Ayame, and akito look at me with fear in their eyes: O.O;;

Me: What!


End file.
